<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Doctor by Arken_Stone1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929270">Dear Doctor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1'>Arken_Stone1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Doctor's Good Omens, Oooh, Myyy! [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Humor, I REGRET NOTHING</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie and Nine are nextdoor neighbors. Jackie is being Jackie. Doctor, run for your life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninth Doctor/Jackie Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Doctor's Good Omens, Oooh, Myyy! [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Doctor,</p><p>I have always felt unimpressed living near to you. You are the most daft neighbour a person could ever meet.</p><p>Therefore, you must understand how difficult it has been for me to approach you with this matter.</p><p>I'm afraid I can no longer stand your inept rambling. </p><p>I lay in bed last night, trying to sleep, and all I could think about was how your that oversized blue eyesore is too god-knows-what and your throng of randy aliens way too tempting. With all of those fit aliens so close to my bedroom, who knows what might happen? I had a nightmare that you burst in through the window brandishing a sonic screwdriver and tried to kill my Christmas tree.</p><p>I have to insist that you take action to stop leaving your banana peels on the sidewalk? Haven't you ever heard of a rubbish bin, you sodding git? I demand that you stop landing your Tardis in front of my flat. You're blocking my front door. Oh, Doctor, by the way, put yout pet dalek on a leash.</p><p>And while we're on the matter, I'm finding you shagging my daughter, Rose, increasingly inexcusable. This is not the kind of behaviour I expect from somebody living in a posh neighbourhood like the Powell Estate.</p><p>If you don't rectify the situation I shall have no choice but to call the Judoon and slap you so hard, mate, that you'll regenerate. </p><p>Furthermore, I have close ties with Cybermen and I won't be be afraid to cash in a few favours if you don't comply with my demands. I deserve compenasation.</p><p>Sincerely,<br/>
Jacqueline Prentice Tyler</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>